A Simple Trip to Forks?
by RoseHathaway-Belikov xx
Summary: What happens when the Queen Vasilissa wants to go on a holiday? What happens when they bump in to their old friends from Forks?


Hey this story has been spinning around my head for a while and I have finally decided to write it up and post so here it is. Also if you could tell me if there is any mistakes or errors it would be appreciated. Please review xxxx

Chapter 1

Moroi court , Pennsylvania, US

Rose's POV

Dimitri and I were stood in front of the Queen Vasilisa in the throne room. The throne room was decorated in greens and gold to reflect the family colors. In the middle of the middle of the feature wall was an ancient throne that was taken to every court that was around the world. It was moved when the queen or king wished to has court in a different place than the last queen or king.

"No, Liss" I said firmly.

"Why, Rose?" The Queen whined

"Because, I am not taking the moroi Queen out of court to god knows where. "I reasoned with her. Lissa turned to us and pulled the puppy eyes out.

"But we need a break!"

"Don't pull that card out Vasilisa Dragomir" My Russian boyfriend reprimanded her.

"But there will be eight of us " she reasoned. I was now curious as to who would be going on this trip. Depending on how many guardians were going depended on if this trip goes ahead.

"Who?" Dimitri voiced the question on both of our minds.

"Well... us three, Christian, Jill, Mia, Eddie and Adrian" That made 4 untrained and 1 trained moroi and 3 guardians.

"Alright. However i get to pick the place. The place will have hardly if any storgoi attacks." i said. Dimitri agreed with my reasoning. i had the perfect place in mind for us to go to. It is out of the way and is not that far away from a big town. We started to walk back to the housing to pack. Lissa skipped off to tell everyone to pack and get ready to leave tomorrow.

RHDBXXRHDBXXRHDBXX

The following morning, everyone met in the cafeteria to get breakfast. When Dimitri and I walked in we filled a tray each, whereas mine was filled with doughnuts and bacon his was filled with fruit and cereal to make a balanced breakfast . We joined Lissa and Christian at a table in the corner. Pyro looked at me in disgust as i ate a whole doughnut in one bite.

"Got a problem, sparks?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Where do you put all the food you eat and manage to keep fit?" he asked, he was wandering into dangerous territory here.

"Well I train for at least 3 hours twice a day every day then I spend time with my Russian god doi..." said god put his hand over my mouth , stopping me from finishing my sentence.

"I don't think they want to know what we do in our spare time" he said, i licked his hand causing him to jerk away from me. "I can't believe you just did that to me "

"Well that is me, comrade." I reasoned

"So little dhampir were are we going?" Adrian said. I jumped out of my skin.

"fucksake, don't do that to a guardian you idiot!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, why must you abuse me little dhampir?" Adrian said pouting. Lissa slapped him on the shoulder." Really Lissa you too?"

"So where are we going, Rose?" Eddie asked as he and Mia sat down at the table.

"Well I am going to tell you when we all get on the jet in a bit." I told them as I stood up. Everybody whined except Dimitri who had a mischievous smirk on his handsome face. Oh, dear I am in trouble.

"Roza, where are we going?" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his muscular arm around my waist.

"Well, comrade we are going to a place that is very special to Lissa and I." I said seeing if she would catch on to what I was saying. We all walked through the courtyard. " We are going to see some old friends in Washington."

"Where in Washington do these old friends live Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"They live in a little known place called..." I paused to add some suspense and to annoy everybody

"Come on Rose" Sparky whined

"Alright , we are going to Forks to see some fellow vampires" I admitted.

RHDBXRHDBXRHDBXRHDB

We all gathered in front of the jet. the sun was setting behind us meaning it was coming up to the start of the day for the moroi vampires. Once all of our bags were loaded in to the jet we climbed in and sat down on the plush chairs. We all chatted once we were in the air and on our way to Port Angeles where we would get a car and drive for 1/2 an hour to Forks. Half-way through the 4 hour flight i fell asleep leaning against the warm body of Dimitri. When i woke up it was to Dimitri gently shaking my shoulder. As we were collecting our bags i realized that someone was watching us.

"Old man what are you doing here ?"I asked surprised to see my Turkish dad known to most as Zemy or if you know the real him Ibrahim or Abe. He smirked as he answered "Well Rosemarie, you lot need a ride into town and i wanted to meet my daughter's friends" Abe said as he pointed to the SUV behind him. at that we all piled in.

"So where are we staying Rose?" Eddie asked

"Well we are going to stay in my house" i giggled at their shocked faces Lissa was the only one not shocked, she giggled with me.


End file.
